


Life is Beautiful!

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Het and Slash, Humor, Parody, Sexual Humor, Television Watching
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogni riferimento a Beautiful NON è puramente casuale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Beautiful!

Era quasi mezzanotte quando la macchina nera varcò il cancello d’ingresso della vasta proprietà degli Hamilton, la famiglia più ricca e famosa di tutta Los Angeles. Parcheggiò davanti all’entrata e dall’abitacolo scese Samantha March Hamilton, una bella bionda non più giovanissima (per usare un eufemismo, visto che era vicina alla menopausa), quarta moglie di Charles Hamilton, erede del patrimonio di famiglia. I maligni, all’epoca, dissero che era stato un matrimonio di interesse, visto che lei non era molto benestante (diciamo, per la precisione, che era alla canna del gas). Ma cosa ne sanno loro dell’amore che va oltre le differenze di classe?  
Con l’andatura ancheggiante che la contraddistingueva, Samantha si avvicinò al portone e suonò; il cameriere filippino che venne ad aprire la introdusse in salotto dove il suo quasi ex marito Charles la stava aspettando con un bicchiere di brandy in mano.  
“Charlie…” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire prima che la commozione la sopraffacesse.  
“No, Sammy.” Con un gesto autoritario l’uomo le impose di tacere. “Non è più tempo per le lacrime, tra noi è finita. Dopo quello che hai fatto, non ci sono scuse che tengano. Tradirmi con lui… come hai potuto?”  
“Oh, Charles… ma come potevo sapere che tuo nonno era così affascinante?”  
“Non ha importanza. Sei andata a letto con un vecchio di 92 anni, che per di più è mio nonno! Come hai potuto?” ripeté Charles ad alta voce.  
“Beh, non è stato facile” rispose la donna. “Però grazie al Viagra e ad alcuni giochetti che ho imparato…”  
“Non in quel senso!” la interruppe l’uomo. “Comunque adesso non ha importanza. Avrai notizie dal mio avvocato.”  
“Perdonami, Charles! Io ti amo!” lo supplicò Samantha gettandosi in ginocchio davanti a lui.  
“Ti ho già perdonato troppe volte, Sammy. Ti devo ricordare di quella volta con mio padre?”  
“Avevamo paura di averti perso in quell’incidente aereo e ci siamo consolati a vicenda.”  
“Bel modo di consolarsi!” Charles fece una smorfia disgustata. “E mio fratello?”  
“Era triste per la morte di sua moglie, dovevo fargli forza!”  
“E mia sorella?”  
“Eravamo ubriache.”  
“E i miei figli gemelli?”  
“Mi hanno chiesto di aiutarli a fare colpo sulle ragazze.”  
“Hai sempre una scusa pronta, vero Sammy? Pensavo che fossi una persona diversa, invece…”  
La donna all’improvviso diventò rossa in volto, la rabbia stava cominciando a prendere il posto del pentimento. “Non dirlo! Non dire quella parola o te la farò pagare!”  
“Cosa non devo dire? Che sei una puttana?” Malgrado l’urlo infuriato della donna, Charles continuò a gridare. “Tutto il mondo lo deve sapere che mia moglie è una puttana!”  
“Se io sono una puttana, tua madre cos’è?” Samantha si alzò in piedi, tentando di ritrovare la calma. Sul suo volto era dipinta un’espressione malevola.  
“Lascia stare mamma! Lei non ti ha mai sopportato!”  
“Perché io sono l’unica a sapere la verità” La donna sorrise notando lo stupore sul volto dell’uomo. “E se mi lasci, racconterò tutto!”  
“Raccontare cosa?”  
“Che nove mesi prima della tua nascita, quella santa donna di tua madre si è portata a letto un’intera squadra di baseball, riserve e allenatore compreso!”  
Charles sbiancò e si portò una mano al petto, prossimo all’infarto. “Vuoi dire che…”  
“Che tu non sei un Hamilton!”  
Si udì all’improvviso una musica per sottolineare il colpo di scena. Sul volto paralizzato di Charles Hamilton cominciarono a scorrere i titoli di coda.

A qualche chilometro di distanza, una donna singhiozzava guardando la tv, sotto lo sguardo di disapprovazione del marito. “Non riesco a capire come possano piacerti queste cose. Sono… inverosimili, ecco.”  
“Mi servono per fuggire dallo schifo di vita che conduco per colpa tua” gli sibilò la moglie. “Aveva ragione la mamma, sei solo un fallito!”  
Detto questo si alzò per andare in cucina: nel tragitto rifilò uno schiaffo al figlio seduto sul tappeto a giocare con la PSP. “Fila a studiare, se non vuoi diventare un morto di fame come tuo padre!”  
“Che famiglia!” brontolò l’uomo, riprendendo a leggere il giornale. “Oh, stasera la televisione serve a me, c’è la Champions. Quindi zitta e non rompere!”


End file.
